


C'est huit idiots dans un chalet, en Haute-Savoie.

by AnnoyingPoltergeist



Series: Stoken thing i wrote [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Airports, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crack Treated Seriously, France (Country), Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingPoltergeist/pseuds/AnnoyingPoltergeist
Summary: Once again I'm back writting some South Park Crack.It's in french.Un chalet en Haute-Savoie et tout le bordel.Stan Marsh regrette d'être né.
Relationships: Token Black/Stan Marsh
Series: Stoken thing i wrote [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125161
Kudos: 3





	1. Les protagonistes

Richard "Token" Black était un jeune homme tout simplement "pété de tunes", il avait grandi dans un manoir, habitait dans sa propre maison depuis l'âge de 16 ans, possédait un appartement à Denvers et un chalet en Haute-Savoie,avait trois dobermans du nom de Médor, deux parents aimants et attentionnés, une Thruxton RS en excellent état, une chambre plus grande que l'appartement d'une famille de classe moyenne, et tout un tas d'autres possessions matérielles qui faisaient qu'un grand nombre de personnes voulaient s'agenouiller devant lui.

Token était également gâté par la nature, car bordel qu'il était beau, abdos saillants, de longues dreadlocks qui lui allaient superbement bien, un sourire colgate, le fait qu'il mesure près de deux mètres (1m97), des traits harmonieux…

Et en plus il était intelligent, absolument brillant, il parlait cinq langues couramment et était si fort en tout qu'il effrayait certains professeurs.

Beaucoup de gens voulaient s'agenouiller devant lui pour cette raison aussi.

Mais au-delà de son sex appeal et de sa richesse, le jeune-homme possédait quelque chose qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde, l'amour de Stanley Marsh.

Stanley "Stan" Randall Marsh, lui, vivait encore chez sa mère, qui était fraîchement divorcée, avait grandi entre un charmant pavillon et une ferme de canabis, avait eut un chien du nom de Sparky,collectionnait les bouteilles de vodka vides, portait des docks Martens usées, avait une guitare électrique, et des problèmes émotionnels. Sa chambre faisait la taille d'une chambre d'un pavillon d'une famille de classe moyenne, il avait un vieux vélo car il n'aimait pas la pollution, sa mère l'aimait autant qu'elle pouvait, son père était trop occupé à enculer une serviette pour se rappeler de son existence, sa sœur tolérait son existence.

Les gens l'aimaient bien quand il était déchiré ou en train de hurler sa haine pour son père en jouant de son instrument.

Stan était considéré comme "correct", il était relativement petit avec ses 1m69 qui devenaient 1m79 quand il portait des plateformes, avait un petit espace entre ses dents de devant, n'avait pas vraiment d'abdos et le nez un peu tordu mais il possédait des yeux d'un bleu profond et une épaisse chevelure d'ébène qui le rendait très sexy selon tous les emos d'internet.

Stan était loin d'être stupide, mais rayonnait plus particulièrement par son intelligence émotionnelle et ses discours philosophiques et militants que par des prouesses académiques, il n'aimait pas l'école, parlait anglais et espagnol et s'était fait viré de l'équipe de football américain après avoir essayé de combattre le coach avec une frite de bain lorsqu'il était fortement alcoolisé.

Les gens l'ignorait un peu quand il n'était plus assez divertissant pour eux.

Mais Stanley s'en fichait éperdument car il était totalement amoureux de Token, et le concerné lui rendait bien, s'il avait su qu'il aurait un jour été en couple avec l'un des plus beaux garçons de toute l'Amérique, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Bref, ces deux tourtereaux s'aimaient d'un amour atrocement pur et réciproque, qui faisait chialer Cartman le soir, fantasmer les célibataires du lycée, et permettait à l'administration du dit lycée de montrer à quel point ils étaient ouverts d'esprit. 

La mère de Stanley appréciait grandement la situation, espérant que son fils déménage rapidement chez son petit-ami parfait pour enfin avoir la paix.

Notre histoire commence vraiment au doux mois de juillet. Token avait eut ses 18 ans le mois dernier, Stan aurait les siens au mois d'octobre, et en septembre prochain les deux jeunes hommes iraient dans une université à Denvers et planifiaient de vivre ensemble.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Stan buvait de moins en moins, Token profitait du repos de ses dernières grandes vacances pour passer du bon temps avec ses amis et son petit-ami.

South Park était étrangement calme, pas de repos géant tueur de britanniques à l'horizon, pas de ninjas coréen, rien d'anormal si ce n'était la gargantuesque irresponsabilité des adultes de cette ville.

Stan était allongé sur le tapis hors de prix qui ornait la chambre de son cher et tendre, fixant le plafond en jouant avec son bonnet, pas celui qu'il portait depuis la primaire, un beanie bleu-gris acheté en solde.

Token était assis sur son lit et lisait le "Portrait de Dorian Gray", d'Oscar Wild.

En fond se jouaient les notes d'un morceau de rock alternatif, mais c'est à peine si nos protagonistes pouvaient entendre les paroles, la chanson étant jouée à un volume relativement bas.

Dans la pièce régnait un calme confortable, les deux amoureux profitant de la présence de l'autre, inconsciemment bercé par le bruit de la respiration de celui-ci.

Token plaça son marque-page à l'intérieur du livre avant de poser celui-ci sur sa table de nuit.

"Stan ?" Demanda-t-il, "J'ai quelque chose à te demander."

Le concerné se releva afin de s'asseoir sur le tapis, afin de regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux, une once d'inquiétude dansant dans son regard.

"Qu'y a-t-il mon coeur ?"

Stan avait pris l'habitude de donner des surnoms toujours plus guimauve à l'autre garçon, pas que ça ne gêne le concerné, Token ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand son amour utilisait un de ces surnoms.

"Ça te dirait de passer quelques jours dans les montagnes françaises, en Haute-Savoie ? Juste nous deux ?"

"Mais bien sûr ! Je veux dire, on est deux adolescents tout juste adultes, on a des amis littéralement tarés, et on va partir dans un pays étranger où les gens ne parlent pas couramment anglais, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ! C'est pas comme si les français faisaient de l'alcool avec absolument tout et que j'avais des problèmes d'addiction. Et y'a aucun risque qu'un de nos amis instables décide de nous suivre. C'est pas comme si on était les protagonistes au début d'une histoire !"

Répondit le jeune homme, faisant reculer un peu Token.

"Tu me fais peur parfois Stan."

"Moi aussi je me fais peur, parfois."

Stanley Randall Marsh avait pourtant atrocement raison de déblatérer ainsi.

Dure était la vie de protagoniste.

Mais bon avec un peu de chance, tout irait bien en France n'est ce pas ?

Que pouvait-il arriver de vraiment grave après tout ?


	2. Aéroport Mais Pas Trop d'Aéroport

Stan tapotait sa valise nerveusement, il était absolument terrifié par l'idée même de prendre l'avion et trouvait le café de l'aéroport absolument dégueulasse.

Et il avait dû retirer tous ses piercings car ils étaient en métal et avait peur d'avoir des ennuis à l'aéroport.

Stan Marsh se sentait seul sans les bouts de métal qui l'accompagnaient usuellement.

Il en aurait presque pleuré si les cuisses musclées de son merveilleux petit ami ne lui servait pas d'oreiller. Token était thicc putain.

\---

"ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE DU PIED PENDANT QUE JE CONDUIS SALOPE"

Hurla un blond très énervé qui avait la coup de cheveux de John Travolta dans Grease, avant de frapper la cuisse de la personne à côté de lui avec force et virilité.

La testostérone émanant du jeune homme aurait fait rougir une bonne sœur.

"Suce moi."

Prononça Damien Thorn, assis sur le siège passager, une de ses trop longues jambes replié contre son torse et l'autre tordue entre les cuisses du conducteur, lisait Roméo et Juliette, ne semblant guère prêter attention aux autres plébéiens présents dans le véhicule.

À l'arrière du dit véhicule, qui était un van noir pas du tout suspect, se trouvait Clyde Donovan, qu'ils avaient relativement kidnappé, celui-ci était bâillonné avec un des soutien-gorges de la mère de Cartman et avait les jambes attachées avec du gros scotch.

À côté du malheureux Clyde, qui était toujours dans les vapes à cause du chloroforme, se trouvait Eric Cartman, qui écoutait Pokerface de Lady Gaga grâce à ses écouteurs et avait encore le flacon de chloroforme dans les mains.

Encore à côté, se trouvait Léopold Stotch, qui jouait à compter les animaux écrasés sur la route, tout en se limant les ongles avec une charmante lime à ongles Hello Kitty.

Et finalement, il y avait Jimmy Valmer qui était déçu de ne pas pouvoir emmener d'armes dans l'avion, et s'occupait en comptant les voitures rouges qu'ils croisaient.

La raison pour laquelle cette bande de criminels, et Clyde, roulait à toute vitesse vers l'aéroport était très simple, ils avaient des vacances a gacher. Qui avait eu l'idée en premier ? Probablement Cartman.

Pourquoi les autres, à l'exception de Clyde qui bavait un peu sur l'épaule de Cartman, avaient-ils accepté de venir ? Probablement car ils s'emmerdaient.

Assez-t-il tout étant que cette bande de joyeux lurons, excepté Clyde, avait prévu de faire de la grosse merde en France.

Ils avaient pris un vol première classe car Damien était super riche, car l'enfer rapportait des sommes gargantuesques grâce à son emprise sur certains lobbys pharmaceutiques et l'administration en général.

Clyde fut kidnappé pour une obscure raison, probablement un prétexte scénaristique déguisé si vous voulez mon avis, c'était Damien qui avait proposé un kidnapping, Jimmy qui avait proposé Clyde, Butters qui avait sorti le rouleau de scotch US, Cartman le chloroforme et Trent le chiffon. Jimmy sortit plus tard le soutien-gorge de Liane Cartman de son sac à dos, lui valant de presque se faire étrangler par Éric, qui ne s'arrêta quand Damien prononça les mots "La strangulation ça fait chier la victime et ça peut lui foutre une trique."

Dans le labyrinthe infernal qu'était l'énorme parking de l'aéroport, Trent réussit enfin à garer le van. Butters, qui avait compté 3 rats, 5 renards et 6 animaux non-identifiables sur la route, trépignait d'impatience, il adorait les voyages en avion.

Cependant Clyde devrait se réveiller afin qu'ils puissent prendre l'avion, alors le blondinet se détacha et passa de l'autre côté du van pour retirer le bâillon de Clyde.

Cartman lécha son doigt et le mit dans l'oreille de Clyde qui se réveilla en sursaut avant d'essayer de hurler, mais se fit stopper par la main de Butters. Damien leva son cul de son siège et se tourna vers Clyde avec un grand sourire malveillant.

"Messieurs, expliquons donc sa présence à notre ami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu court, pour mettre du contexte et introduire les autres gogoles de cette histoire.  
> Jvais pas écrire le passage en avion car ça m'emmerde er je fais ce que je veux c'est mon histoire d'abord-


End file.
